User talk:RS Orchestra
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on any editor's talk page. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. :Learn how to customise your userpage. :Please read this policy page for file naming rules before uploading files. I'm happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! BombooPro (talk) 17:05, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Reguarding music tracks I see you made a page for the Last Man Standing music track! Thanks for the contribution, and whilst it's greatly appreciated, a couple admins and I agree on the fact that it's not really worth it, because it'll mean we have to make one for every track, and we have more high priority things to work on. Currently, we're deleting the page, but moving the information and file you provided over to the trivia section of the main Last Man Standing page. However, if you feel up to starting a music track page project, feel free to let us know, and we can even help you by making an infobox - possibly. Again, I'll have to discuss this with the head admin first - but the general consensus right now seems to be to add it to the main page on a case by case basis. -- 17:23, August 7, 2016 (UTC) :Feel free to help User_talk:Manpaint55 out with the music tracks (as it seems you've already been doing). It's gonna be a big project, and English isn't his first language. I'll make a couple pages for the few .oggs we have currently, but the most of them will be uploaded at a later time. -- 22:59, April 12, 2017 (UTC) music ids Here some music ids (i think you already had some?) Also we are discussing right now if we should .ogg or .mid files on discord, you should maybe join us. (P.S Im the one 'managed' to get the project start if you didn't know) — Manpaint55 (talk) 00:07, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Discord Theres a link to get into the discord chat on the home page -- 00:17, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Discord Just join the rswiki discord, we will deal with pm on ithe serv (07 and rs3 wiki are one channel) — Manpaint55 (talk) 00:20, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Music Hold off on adding any more music pages right now, I'm gonna do stuff with the infobox. -- 17:30, April 13, 2017 (UTC) External links For future, when creating music tracks, you should put the following template: This creates a quick inter-wiki link to the relevant page. Thanksies! -- 15:04, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Leaving Wikia Hey, this message is to let you know about about us leaving Wikia/FANDOM in favour of our new site, https://oldschool.runescape.wiki, just in case you missed it. This is also a good opportunity to have your voice heard, give any feedback for the new site and propose anything you'd like to see going forward. -- 03:08, September 28, 2018 (UTC)